vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Referat af Sæson 2, Afsnit 5 – Tale er guld
Inden spilgangen Der går rygter om at Razin de Volga af Månerytter en gang for længe siden snød i et monomati mod Blanca del Barrio af Stormen, og at det skulle være grunden til at de to flokke hader hinanden som pesten. De hårdnakkede rygter påstår at Razins præst Nina de Volga afbrød monomatiet ved at mørklægge det, da Razin så ud til at tabe. Der er derfor knytnæver i luften i Skt. Petersborg og stemningen er lidt anspændt. Friga af Laufsnæs er vendt hjem fra varulvejagt i Norge og er nu blevet archon i Kamarillaen under Justikar Jaroslav Pascek, hvilket bekymrer vores helte en smule – hun er trods alt ikke helt glad for dem. Der forlyder fortsat ingenting om Ulf af Laufsnæs' skæbne. Klavia Mostovoi fra Oradealigaen kontakter Liam i Skt. Petersborg. Hun er blevet sendt i eksil i byen for en kortere periode (altså bare en 100 år). Liam gør sit bedste for at hun føler sig til rette i byen og indkvarterer hende hos Karthas de Karthago i Ordo Obscuras varetægt. D. 23/24 oktober Nidhug mødes hos Aksel, som har kaldt dem sammen. Alle lægger mærke til at der noget galt med Jimmys øje, der er blevet zombieficeret – men skulle give ham et bedre syn gennem sløret. Ductus går fra nu af med cool shades. Aksel fortæller at han har samarbejdet lidt med inkvisitionen, og han er blevet kontaktet af Karnifex fra Kiev ved navn Marut al-Jafar af flokken Hjul og Stejle. Al-Jafar har en opgave til Aksel, som han gerne vil inddrage Nidhug i. Ifølge Aksel, er al-Jafar til at handle med og er med på at den ene tjeneste er den anden værd. Efter lidt snak beslutter Nidhug at sige ja tak til opgaven og Aksel sætter et møde op med al-Jafar 3 nætter efter. I mellemtiden er der nogle andre ting, som der skal snakkes om: Gry har gravet mere info op om Samael, Saklas og Pronoia: Pronoia og Saklas' skaber er Sathariel fra Hus Goratrix (Saklas omfavnede Samael senere samme år). De tre er søskende og tidligere dødelige troldmænd (altså Mages) fra Det Hermetiske Broderskab, som slog en handel af med Hus Goratrix: To omfavnelser mod en stor mængde viden fra Den Hermetiske Orden. Det vides ikke, hvorfor Saklas og Samael hoppede af, men Pronoia og resten af Hus Goratrix har fordømt dem og svoret hævn. Pronoia blev efterforsket ved deres afhop, men hendes loyalitet var hævet over enhver tvivl. Der er ingen tegn på at Pronoia er infernalist og heller ingen sladder om det. Nidhug kommer i tanke om at afdøde ductus Vitus van Teuten havde en bog fra Den Hermetiske Orden tilbage i København og Jimmy også før har været i besiddelse af litteratur fra Ordenen. Flokken beslutter at det er en god ide, hvis Jimmy kontakter Vitus' ånd for at høre mere om bogen og ordenen. Måske kan det give flere spor om mysterierne med Pronoia, Saklas og Samael? Liam har arbejdet på at udbedre forholdet til Yaltabaoth. Han fortæller derudover flokken at Klavia er dukket op og flokken råder Liam til at efterlade hende i Ordo Obscuras varetægt, helt specifikt hos Kathas de Kartago. Gry og Anatoly har undersøgt Artems blod og væv. De har fundet en sær mutation efter at han diableriserede Yefrem Oradea på bjerget. De vil gerne undersøge Liam for at finde ud af hvorvidt hans blod har samme mutation efter at han diableriserede Malakai. Flokken beslutter at arbejde videre med 1) At kontakte Vitus’ ånd og 2) Undersøgelser af Liams blod og går hver til sit. 24-25. Oktober + 25-26. Oktober Om bøger og ånder: Vitus’ ånd fortæller Jimmy at bogen fra Den Hermetiske Orden omhandlede ”De 4 evige guddommelige brødre”, men er ellers ikke så klar i spyttet. Det får Aksel til at foreslå at de 4 brødre = de 4 ryttere (der er noget med ryttere og dommedag i Babels Fald/Malkavian synet). Liam har derudover arbejdet videre med at får Skriget undersøgt og oversat den viden, som nosferatuen Shakespeare havde gemt i hovedet. Det giver følgende historie: "I den første by som stod, boede to elskende. Han, en dygtig jæger og hun, profet og sandsigerske. Begge var de skønnere at se end noget andet. De elskede og kendte hinanden, og deres venner ærede dem holdt af dem. Men én slægtning så skævt til dem. Hun havde selv kastet sin kærlighed på jægeren, men var blevet afvist på trods af sin uforlignelige skønhed. En dag opsøger hun to af deres venner, den dygtigste smed i byen, og en talentfuld skulptør, i stand til at forme de mest livagtige efterligninger. Hun beder dem fremstille to gaver til de elskende. De går i gang, og arbejdet tager sin tid." Liam giver derudover flokken et foredrag i Gamle Vampyrer 101, hvor vi lærer lidt mere om Malkav og de andre gamle tosser. Igen ved rigtig noget om, hvor Malkav er, men han formodes fortsat diableriseret af Prometheus. Om blod: Gry og Anatoly undersøger Liams blod og finder samme klasse af mutation som hos Artem. Gry er så smart, at hun har en baseline blodprøve fra før Liam drak Malakai – og mutationen var der ikke før. Efterfølgende undersøger de deres eget blod og der er ikke mutationer (selvom de begge har drukket af folk). Strange indeed…. 26-27. Oktober Nidhug mødes med al-Jafar hos Aksel. Han er en meget mørk (læs meget gammel Assamite) og velklædt mand, han virker helt enormt nice (hmm...). Opgaven går ud på at undersøge en anonym kilde, der sælger Inkvisitionen falsk information om ”mål og operationer”. Nidhug vælger at tolke det som information, der bringer Inkvisitionens medlemmer i fare, når de skal pågribe infernalister. Kilden er blevet sporret til en boreplatform i Litauen, hvor flokken Amfitrites Sølv holder til - de er specialister i at handle med information. Nidhug accepterer opgaven og Aksel bliver midlertidigt indlemmet i Inkvisitionen med rang af Lanius. Nidhug har ca. ½ år til at efterforske og infiltrerer Amfitrites Sølv ved at handle med dem. Deres primære handler hedder Lille O, han er dog ikke Ductus, det er nemlig Store O, der er hans skaber. De er begge af klan Lasombra. Derudover hører der en Malkavian-spion-kinda-guy til flokken som hedder Tekles Zenawi + nogle store brød, der kan slås. Hvis Nidhug gør det godt, får de hver en individuel tjeneste fra Inkvisitionen, som også kan indløses som flok. Efter at al-Jafar er gået bliver der dårlig stemning i flokken. Det er under samtalen dukket op at Aksel og Antoly har solgt informationen om Samael videre til Inkvisitionen uden at flokken vidste noget, og på trods af at de stod hårdt på at det ikke skulle sælges videre sidst flokken mødes. Gry føler sig røvrendt, da hun udtrykkeligt har givet udtryk for at hun er interesseret i sagen og derudover har hjulpet med The A Team med at skaffe oplysninger. Hun ville have sat pris på et memo. Den ophidsede diskussion ender med at Jimmy må slå i bordet overfor The A Team. Aksel ringer til Lille O og sælger noget information om den københavnske Kamarilla. Til gengæld finder får Nidhug oplyst at Friga af Laufsnæs har taget bolig i Paris. Folk er stadig sure på hinanden og går hver til sit. 14-15. November Nidhug mødes igen og lægger en plan om at lade som om vi planlægger at raide Fyrsten af Berlins, Joachim Hektor IIs skattekammer. Aksel ringer til Lille O, som gerne vil mødes og sælge info om Berlin. Vi skal mødes på boreplatformen i Litauen næste nat. Lille O ser helst vi ankommer med båd. 16-17. November Nidhug ankommer til boreplatformen, hvor der er en del dødelige, der går rundt og arbejder. Flere af dem er påvirket af discipliner og bærer pistoler og stager. Dertil er der en hel del vampyrer. Lille O kommer flokken i måde, han er en ret så irriterende dude i et hvidt hørjakkesæt. Han fortæller at de har selskab af en anden flok ved navn Mano-a-Mano, som også er fra Skt. Petersborg. De ligner lidt en udskidt bokseklub og Lille O hyrer dem en gang imellem, når han har brug for muskler. Lille O's info om Berlin er ret sweet + plus han har noget der kan hjælpe os ind i skattekammeret. Vi skal bare lige gøre ham en lille tjeneste og skaffe ham Præsten Milena Markov fra Skarpretter (det er de flinke vampyrer med helikopteren). Milena skylder åbenbart Lille O et eller andet. Da Nidhug kommer væk fra boreplatformen er de ikke specielt glade for situationen. De bliver dog enige om at de bliver nødt til at gøre jobbet for at vinde lille O's tillid og løse opgaven for Inkvisitionen, til gengæld røvrender de en af deres samarbejdspartnere og er bekymrede for hvilket lys det vil sætte flokken i. 17-18 + 18-19 November Flokken er tilbage i Skt. Petersborg og Aksel overvåger Milena for at lære hendes rutiner at kende. Hun kører meget frem og tilbage mellem sit hjem og lufthavnen, hvor Skarpretter holder til. 20-21 November Nidhug beslutter sig for at kidnappe Milena i al hemmelighed uden at spørge hende først. Det er bedst, hvis ingen nogensinde finder ud af at det er dem. De gemmer sig under Aksels kappe i Milenas bil og får puttet en pæl i hendes hjerte og kører af sted mod Litauen. 22-23 November I havnebyen ved boreplatformen vælger Nidhug at vække Milena for at høre historien om hendes gæld til Lille O og om de måske kan gøre noget for at hjælpe hende. Milena er sjovt nok ikke glad og nægter at fortælle noget som helst eller at samarbejde. Nidhug ser ingen anden udvej end at få Gry til at slette Milenas erindringer om Nidhug og aflevere hende til Lille O. Ingen er dog særlig begejstrede for situationen. Tilgengæld for Milena modager Nidhug en plantegning, sikkerhedsoptegnelser og vagtplanen over hvem der bevogter Fyrstens skattekammer i Berlin og et øje, der kan skaffe os adgang. Sweet! Jimmy er blevet coachet af Liam, og fortæller Lille O at han bør benytte os til større opgaver end den her, at Nidhug er bedre til at infiltrere fjenden end til at lege tæskehold for vores egne. Derudover forventer Nidhug at Lille O er diskret i forhold til det arbejde vi udfører for ham. Lille O bliver lidt børnefornærmet, men vil gerne fortsætte med at arbejde sammen med Nidhug. 24-25 november Flokken er tilbage i Skt. Petersborg og beslutter sig for at vente et stykke tid inden de kontakter Lille O igen. 1-2. December Flokken mødes og Aksel kontakter Lille O for at købe info om hvor Mikkeline, til gengæld vil Aksel sælge info om Fyrst Sigismund af Søborg af København. Nidhugs plan er at få Lille O til at stole på dem, så de på et tidspunkt får noget at vide, der belyser Inkvisitionens sag. Lille O ringer tilbage senere på aftenen. Aksel fortæller ham, at Fyrsten har lukket ned for et mord på Klan Gangrels territorium og at det samme skete for Dorthe Kildevang for nogle år tilbage (Aksel fortæller ikke om relationen til Rose). Derudover kan Aksel fortælle Lille O, at klan Nosferatu i København har haft et ledelsesopgør og står svagt. Lille O kan fortælle at Mikkeline har sluttet sig til Anarkerne i Sverige og bor i Stockholm. Hun er blevet en slags ”Talskvinde” for de oprindelige anarker i det ellers meget Pander-fyldte Sverige. Efter samtalen med Lille O gennemgår Nidhug en 3-trinsplan om hvordan vi endeligt får krammet på ham. Den går i al sin enkelhed ud på at sælge den rigtige information om Samaels infernalisme, men ændre nogle ting, så den kommer forkert tilbage til Inkvisitionen (som allerede har fået den korrekte info af Aksel). På den måde kan vi bevise at Amfitrites sølv forfalsker informationen til Inkvisitionen. Aksel ringer til al-Jafar for at høre, om han kan give grønt lys for ideen. Al-Jafar vil lige vende den med sin flok og vende tilbage til Aksel. 3-4. december Al-Jafar ringer til Aksel. Han og hans flok synes at Nidhugs plan er nice og siger at vi skal sætte den i værks. Aksel ringer derefter til Lille O, der insisterer på at tage den face-to-face, da infernalisme nævnes. 4-5. december Nidhug står endnu en gang på en boreplatform i Østersøen. Der er ingen bokseklub på besøg i denne omgang. Lille O vil gerne købe infoen, men han vil også gerne have plantet en kuffert i Skt. Petersborg, hvis Nidhug gør begge dele kan vi få nogle ret nice ting. Lille O får hentet nogle forskellige ting frem (alle sammen ret seje). Nidhug vælger enstemmigt en pakke med 3 okkulte bøger (1 dot i okkult bibliotek) og info om Ærkebiskop Yaltabaoths fortid. Infoen er at Yaltabaoth er omfavnet af Vykos, som er Priscus for Klan Tzimisce. Han var abbed for en munkeorden, som residerede på et kloster et par hundrede kilometer øst for Skt. Petersborg indtil Vykos i midten af 1600-tallet omfavnede ham og modtog hans ca. 40 munke som en gave. Nidhug forlader boreplatforen med en kuffert der skal plantes et sted i Skt. Petersborg. De finder ud af (ved at slå adressen op) at den er til Karnifex Mariana og hendes flok Spidsrod. Aksel ringer til al-Jafar, som siger at vi skal åbne kufferten! Det er præcis det alle har ventet på! Nidhug beslutter sig dog for at vente med at åbne den til de er tilbage i Skt. Petersborg. 5-6. december Nihug overnatter i et safehouse på vej hjem 6-7. december Nidhug ankommer til Skt. Petersborg og byen er på den anden ende. Der skal være monomati mellem Razin og Blanca! Alle er der og hepper og vædder. Nidhug vælger Razins side, da Artem allerede står hos bikerne (mmmm... bikere), men de fleste i flokken er lidt i tvivl om hvor man burde stå. De rigtige officielle vampyrer (Ceremonimester Illiana Malinov Malyukin og Ærkebiskop Yaltabaoth) fortæller, at der er tale om en kamp til døden, med livsblodet som indsats og at den afdøde ductus' flok øjeblikkeligt skal forlade Skt. Petersborg for altid. De fremhæver også at traditionen om monomati er med til holde Sabbatten skarp og stærk. Kampen går i gang. Razin bruger sine skyggearme og er umiddelbart stærkest. Blanca har kløer og er hurtigere, men begynder at tabe terræn. På et tidspunkt får Razin løftet hende op i luften med sine skyggearme og publikum kan høre hvordan han knuser hendes knogler. Publikum tror at det er ude med Blanca, da hun forsvinder ud af Razins arme som en tåge, for derefter at ramme lige ned i Razin fra 3 meters højde med kløer for alle pengene. Razin falder livløst om og Blanca humper hen til ham, men proklamerer at hun ikke vil tage hans livsblod eller ønsker ham død, Månerytter skal dog forlade Skt. Petersborg med det samme. Blanca får Nina de Volga til at indrømme at det var hende, der snød til det første monomati. Der udbryder vild panik og masseslagsmål og Nidhug trækker sig tilbage. Artem er blandt dem der er mest oprørte og laver ballade, mens Aksel maner ham til besindighed. Nidhug mødes os Jimmy og åbner kufferten. Den indeholder: -En indholdsfortegnelse over indholdet -En amulet -Plantegninger af Yggdrasil i København -Papirer med info om de københavnske tremeres I fællesskab finder flokken ud af at amuletten kan give adgang igennem Yggdrasils forsvarsværker i ganske kort tid på en bestemt dato, men ikke adgang en hel nat, som indholdsfortegnelsen ellers lover. Både kortet og informationerne er også falske eller mangelfulde, og hvis man forsøgte at følge disse, ville man ikke overleve længe. Aksel ringer til al-Jafar og fortæller hvad Nidhug har fundet. Han vil vende tilbage med instrukser til flokken og er generelt også interesseret i sladder om monomatiet. Han giver endvidere klare instrukser om ikke at dele informationen med nogen. Overhovedet. Al-Jafar ringer tilbage 3 timer senere. Han har rådført sig med Storinkvisitoren og har to opgaver til Nidhug: 1)At samle alle ting sammen og aflevere dem på det aftalte sted (I nærheden af Spidsrods haven, Alexander Nevsky-Katedralen). Det må vi bestemt ikke sige til nogen. 2)Pågrib Lille O og en evt. bagmand (det er Nidhugs indtryk at Lille O ikke er okkultist nok til at fabrikere f.eks. falske amuletter) på boreplatformen og bring dem til al-Jafar. Nidhug må gerne afhøre dem, før de udleverer dem. Al-Jafar påpeger, at vi skal anholde dem i Inkvisitionens navn og derfor skal det foregå by the book. Aksel planter kufferten uden problemer og flokken tjekker at Mano-a-Mano er i Skt. Petersborg, så vi ikke også skal frygte boksere. Vi diskuterer mulige planer og finder ud af at det ikke hjælper, den eneste løsning er at gå ind Guns Blazing! 7-8. December Nidhug er på boreplatformen og Lille O vil selvfølgelig ikke følge med. Det kommer hurtigt til kamp og flokken savner Liam utrolig meget for det er nederen og mørkt. Aksel falder om, men resten af flokken får fat i Lille O og en anden vampyr fra hans flok, Simona Kairys. Store O (den formodede bagmand) når desværre at slippe væk i en helikopter, som på imponerende vis bliver obfuscated væk for øjnene af blandt andet Jimmy. 10-11 December Nidhug er tilbage i Skt. Petersborg og afhører Lille O. Han bliver brændt af Anatoly, når han ikke makker ret og har Løgnens Knogle i hånden. Lille O er ikke klar over at han har solgt falsk info til Inkvisitionen. Tilgengæld indrømmer han at han har handlet med Kamarillaen, nærmere bestemt solgt information til en "Nancy Bleak". Da han bliver spurgt om han har solgt information om Nidhug, svarer han lidt udenom. Ved brug af mere tortur, kommer det frem at en nosferatu fra Karthas' flok, Enigma Lamia, ved navn Schowana har solgt informationer om Nidhug videre til Kamarillaen – bekymrende. Nidhug forklarer Lille O, at der nok er en sandsynlighed for at en anden har taget Store O's plads og udgiver sig for at være ham, for at kunne sælge falsk information. Lille O fortæller at Store O har opført sig anderledes siden et Assamite angreb i 1986, som han ellers lod til at afværge. Herefter afhenter al-Jafar Lille O og Simona (som vist bare er Lille O's uduelige barn). Al-Jafar fortæller Nidhug, at Mariana er omkommet på tragisk vis under et forfejlet angreb på Yggdrasil i København, hvorfor der er en position som Karnifex åben i Inkvisitionen. Nidhug skal tage stilling til, om de gerne vil lege mere med Inkvisitionen, når de alle er samlet igen, og der ligges op til muligheden for reelt medlemskab. Kategori:Referater